


Hannibal_Mashup

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Will Graham has an active fantasy life.  Until it isn't.  A fantasy, I mean.





	Hannibal_Mashup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired as therapeutic via @way2busymom.  
> Download available.


End file.
